Rust Color
by MCalhen
Summary: Not everyone shows their love, but for some people they don't need words of love to show affection. Albel will never admit to being in love, even if Fayt is "his" fool. Albel/Fayt, AUish, spawned from my dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks to Kate/Fayt/Roll who often plays Fayt on gaia sometimes and chats about Fayt/Albel with me. xD

If there are some minor errors (as I'm sure there are), sorry! Feel free to send me a message about them so they can be corrected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3; tri-Ace and Squeenix do.

-1-

* * *

The winds swept through the rocks and howled, blowing snow into Fayt's face. The cold rushing into his eyes and nose, as the cold blew against every part of exposed skin. He stumbled a little through the snow, becoming dizzy and trying to keep up with Albel. It seemed the other could easily make his way through the thick foot of snow crunching beneath them, and the wind blowing in the opposite direction they were headed was only a minor irritation for Albel.

"Hurry up, fool. You're lagging behind." Albel called out, turning around slightly over the shoulder of his thick cloak. "We'll never make it to Airyglyph at this point."

"Well you may be used to this wind, but I'm certainly not," Fayt snapped back. It wasn't just the wind, either – the bitter cold was freezing to the bone, regardless of the layers of clothing he wore. If anything, more protection from the cold would only weigh him down, so it seemed best to hurry to their destination. If Fayt stopped for too long, he'd probably freeze to death.

"We aren't far," Albel said, stopping and pointing a metallic finger to the white-topped stone dwellings less than a mile ahead of them. Fayt looked up and noticed the distance had been closing since the last time he had looked towards the town, but that didn't stop the aching in his temple. The shivering and heavy feeling as they pushed forward against the wind remained and they still had more distance to cover.

"At least it's not that far now," Fayt said, continuing to step forward. He persisted a little more than he had been, now that he could clearly see the town.

"I've traveled farther in blizzards," Albel sneered. His own footsteps were more sturdy and confident than Fayt's. There were times Albel had his chance to smirk down at Fayt, who was usually ahead of him, if only just by a little. In strength, confidence, and heart – Fayt exceeded Albel in all of those. But now the blue-haired brat was on Albel's territory, and wasn't faring so well. Though Albel openly enjoyed that he was the victor this time, he knew Fayt would also be slowed down in battle, leaving them at a disadvantage. Albel wouldn't openly admit that he found Fayt's strength in battle convenient and supportive.

Unfortunately, monsters approached as they descended down the mountainside, closer to the city, and they had no choice but to fight. The battle didn't last long. With one fatal slash, Albel's Crimson Scourge managed to take out two enemies at once and Fayt used a spell - which was easier than withdrawing his sword would have been - to extinguish the third. Even exhausted, Fayt managed to come up with the energy to fight, and with a new surge of adrenaline, walked steadily towards Airyglyph.

The sun was covered by thick clouds, but it had still been day while they'd crossed through the mountains. By the time they had reached Airyglyph however, it had already sunk behind the mountain. When the sun was out, this often made it harder on Airyglyph, cast in shade by the side of the mountains, to receive natural warmth. The city walls did not make it any easier – instead of blocking the wind from the dwellings and townspeople, the narrow roads through the city only worked as wind tunnels. Fayt unpleasantly recalled his evening in the prison of the castle in Airyglyph. It hadn't been much different except that there had been no heavy winds, only cracks and openings where the cold air seeped through.

The two headed for the inn near the entrance of town, in silent agreement that they needed someplace to thaw and rest before heading to the castle. They rented a room for the night, hanging many of their clothes near the fireplace, where the warmth would reach them and allow them to dry. Fayt and Albel had both kicked off their boots, which were now resting on the stone floor in puddles of melted snow water. The two men lounged near the fireplace, blankets wrapped around their bodies.

"I miss heating and air conditioning when I visit this planet," Fayt said, scooting closer to the edge of his chair towards the warmth of the fire. Albel grunted in response, kicking his slender feet up onto a low table. Fayt rolled his eyes a little and smiled softly, knowing that Albel enjoyed such luxuries as well. They had traveled together for months, spending time not only on Elicoor II but other planets as well. Time aboard space stations had brought modern appliances and luxuries to Albel's attention, and oftentimes his only displeasure was his own lack of knowledge at how to utilize some of these new devices.

The warmth of the fire just wasn't producing enough heat for Fayt, and he looked over to the sofa, where Albel was lounging. He seemed more comfortable than Fayt, still cold but more tolerant. With a sigh, Fayt stood up, dragging his blankets with him, and plopped down next to Albel, rather close.

"What are you doing, worm!" Albel hissed, leaping aside, his feet slamming against the table they were on as he did so.

"You may not like it, but we'll be able to warm up faster with each other's body heat," Fayt snapped.

"I'm not frozen like you are. What a ridiculous reason." However, Albel did not move farther away when Fayt scooted closer to him, wearing an even deeper scowl than Albel.

"Sophia and I used this method to get warm as kids, after we'd play in the snow," Fayt said. "You may not believe it, Albel, but it works. Trust me; you're the last person I'd want to be warming up against right now."

"Shut up and warm already, you pathetic maggot."

* * *

The next morning, Albel was up long before Fayt was. The younger man was fretting in bed, his legs tangled into the blankets that halfway spilt off the bed, as Albel dressed. Before Fayt woke up, Albel headed to the castle to attend to personal matters.

As he walked through Airyglyph, the wind howled eerily through the streets and alleyways, but Albel felt more refreshed than he had yesterday. The harsh wind seemed to be inviting him to a challenge rather than opposing him. Once he got to the gates, two guards were standing outside and they recognized him immediately. He disregarded their greetings, noting their fear and only seeming disgusted by it. He had no respect for weaklings that greeted him eagerly only from their fear of him, and his mind flashed to Fayt, still in their room at the Inn. He scowled as he entered the castle, realizing that was the last person he wanted to think of.

Castle servants seem to instantly recognize Albel, and he could feel their eyes on him even as they pretended to be looking elsewhere. He only looked ahead, towards his destination – up the stairs and to the throne room. As anticipated, there sat King Arzei and his new wife. Albel disregarded her as he only had words for King Arzei.

"Albel, I thought you were away," King Arzei commented, sounding amused but not really as surprised as his words may have suggested.

Unlike most people, Albel didn't bow in the presence of the King. He stood tall, his lips curled into a smirk and a hand on the hilt of his sword. If they threatened to detain him for lacking the etiquette to even address his king properly, he would have only sneered.

"For now, there will be no threat outside of Elicoor II," Albel explained. He went into a brief report, leaving out details he knew King Arzei wouldn't quite understand. Even now, there were many things he didn't quite understand. Before the whole ordeal, he'd never understood really what video games were. Technology hadn't been advanced enough on his planet to grasp right away what certain things were.

"We realized that once the Vile Wind had disappeared," King Arzei said, raising an eyebrow and frowning at Albel. "A little late for me to receive a report, don't you think? Why have you really come back?"

"I thought all subordinates were supposed to report to their officers," Albel said, eluding the question.

"This is…about your father's death, isn't it?"

"Hardly," Albel sneered. It was a lie, every bit of it, and his entire body stiffened at the thought of Arzei realizing it. He didn't like to think his actions were so transparent, and he certainly didn't like the thought of this knowledge reaching Fayt.

"You should visit Count Woltar while you're visiting Kirlsa."

"No one said anything about my going to Kirlsa."

King Arzei barely smiled, sad and knowingly, at Albel. The Captain of the Black Brigade could deny it to his grave, but Arzei knew better. Why Albel chose to hide such an obvious reason for returning to the castle, no one really understood, not even Albel.

"In any case, I'm grateful that you've reported this to me," King Arzei said, changing the subject before it became too unpleasant. "I can be assured that the Vile Wind will not return?"

"Of course." Feeling there was nothing more to discuss, Albel turned and stalked out of the room and down the stairs. He left the castle immediately.

If he had returned to Kirlsa, Woltar would have insisted he report to the King, so he had decided to take care of that first. Now that it was out of the way, they would head for Kirlsa, but it didn't stop Albel from feeling aggravated by the meeting with King Arzei. He really could have prepared this better. He could have planned to return to Elicoor II sooner, and spoken with the King then. After he had that out of the way, he could always return later for other purposes. And if he went to Kirlsa without visiting Woltar, the old coot would probably give him hell at some later date. Provided Albel ever returned to the planet again.

He returned to the Inn and found Fayt still in bed. Now there were barely any covers on him, and with the slight chill in the room from the fire dying out, Albel couldn't understand why. Albel was cold, so he set to work on the fireplace. Once fresh wood was burning, Albel pulled off his boots and cloak and glared at Fayt.

"Wake up, fool," he said, standing tall at the foot of Fayt's bed. Fayt, however, only shifted slightly. Albel kicked one foot of the bed and it shook lightly. Fayt shot up in bed, looking around wildly.

"What did you do that for?!" Fayt snapped, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a palm and glaring up at Albel.

"I've already been to the castle and taken care of the report," Albel said. "You slept the entire time. How pathetic."

"It's not like you bothered to wake me up sooner," Fayt said coldly.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Albel put his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it out at anytime.

Fayt didn't answer, and Albel pulled his hand away and straightened up, heading over to the fireplace and sitting down in front of it. Fayt slowly got out of bed and followed.

"So are we going to stay here, or head back?" Fayt pressed, grabbing a chair.

"We're going to Kirlsa. I should report personally to Woltar."

Fayt nodded, and Albel was relieved that he didn't ask anything more about it. The younger man tended to do that often – ask many questions when there sometimes wasn't even a need for them. Albel watched Fayt carefully, noting that he looked rather flushed. Sure, he'd just woken up, but he'd slept in quite late than what he usually would have. They hadn't stayed up late at all yesterday.

"We'll stay another night in Airyglyph, I have shopping to do." _And a suspicious to confirm_, he thought silently to himself.

It was no surprise that before midday had arrived, Fayt was coughing. Fayt didn't easily admit to being sick until he was at the point of passing out – Albel had discovered that before. Soon enough, Fayt was blowing into handkerchiefs, and drinking lots of water – naturally assuming he could take care of it silently.

"You're sick," Albel finally accused after they had returned from shopping for general tools and supplies. The entire time they had been out, Fayt had been showing all the obvious symptoms and slowing them down. If he were going to slow them down just getting supplies, Albel didn't want to think about traveling with Fayt. It was likely that Fayt might pass out in the snow, and Albel would be forced to help him walk to Kirlsa. Albel had to wonder why he even cared about that. Where were his instincts to fend for himself, again?

"It's just a little cold," Fayt said dismissively.

"There's no point if you're sick to lie about it and force me to travel with you in that condition through the mountainside," Albel said, narrowing his eyes. "You're lucky the last time we were in a field. I don't mind leaving you for dead, you know."

Actually, he did mind, but he wouldn't ever admit it.

This somehow shut Fayt up, but Albel had a feeling it had nothing to do with hearing he'd be left for dead if they were traveling and he passed out again. It really didn't matter. What did matter was that Albel wanted to be in Kirlsa in three days, and now it depended on Fayt's wellbeing, of all stupid matters, to get them there on time. He didn't give Fayt this deadline, however, and let Fayt believe he had all the time in the world. If anything, Albel could leave Fayt in the Inn and travel to Kirlsa on his own. He could always come back later and get Fayt.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Whew. I'll try to get chapter 3 finished. These chapters have been sitting on my desktop nearly a year, begging to be posted. I'm finally posting up the first two chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Star Ocean was mine, it'd be so dirty you'd need a bath just looking at the game. Star Ocean belongs to Square Enix and tri-Ace.

-2-

* * *

If there was any reason to never get sick again, it was knowing he'd be taken care of by Albel the Wicked if he did. The idea of ever getting sick again would make Fayt a clean freak; one of those obsessive compulsive types who never stopped disinfecting. It wasn't even because he had developed a fear of germs.

It had to be hauler beast soup.

Albel's cooking skills left much to be desired, but at least what he made on average was edible. For Albel, meals were a necessity, not an art, and when he returned with a slab of meat and vegetables and began brewing it over the fire, Fayt had no idea what he was fixing would be the equivalent of poison. Fayt was actually, at first, looking forward to a meal, and knew Albel could at least cook. For the last two days, Fayt had been stuck in bed, aside from trips to the bathroom and for a glass of water. He hadn't really been eating, and Albel hadn't even mentioned making something to help him.

After the meat and veggies were stewing softly over the fire, the room filled with a wretched smell. Considering Fayt's nostrils had been filled with snot, and his taste buds weakened from becoming sick, he hadn't expected to smell it. However, the stink rose in the air and gave Fayt nasty mental images of dirty socks filled with puke. It was _that _unpleasant smelling.

"What are you fixing?" Fayt finally asked Albel when he was stirring it.

"Soup," Albel replied, dipping a ladle in and out of the concoction.

"That isn't soup. It smells too wretched to be something as good as soup."

Albel rested the ladle down to the side and glared narrowly at Fayt. Instead of pressing on, Fayt begged that he either died from the smell, or at the very least his senses of smell and taste went completely dead.

By that afternoon, Albel was scooping out a large ladleful of the soup and presenting it to Fayt, who sat up in bed and looked at it. The brown sludge with vegetables poking out of it was repulsive looking, and Fayt turned up his nose. Even if he did lose his abilities to smell and taste, he couldn't bear the sight of it.

"Eat it maggot." Albel hissed, not looking at Fayt. He looked embarrassed for having fixed it in the first place.

"What the hell is it?" Fayt couldn't look at the bowl he was holding in his hands. Whatever it held was too disgusting to look at, and it made him gag just thinking about it.

"I told you before, it's soup," Albel snapped in annoyance. "Now are you going to get any better? Just eat it."

"You eat it first."

"Fine!" Albel took a bowl from the table, knocking checkers off a checkerboard nearby, and scooped some of the soup into a bowl. He sat at the table and began eating it. Fayt watched carefully as Albel finished one bite slowly, moved onto the next…three minutes later, Albel wasn't gagging, twitching, or otherwise dead. He was still eating, so Fayt assumed it must be edible. He knew for a fact that Albel was actually a picky eater, though his tastes mostly consisted of meat – who knew Albel the Wicked hated rare steak? Albel was also fond of breads to go with his meat, but he was almost like a child except that he wasn't fond of many sweets. It was amazing he even knew how to make ice cream, for he rarely ate it.

Fayt doubtfully lowered his spoon into the bowl, and scooped up a small portion. He tested it in his mouth…and spit it out. As suspected, it tasted as bad as it smelled, a smell so wretched and penetrable that someone with Fayt's sickly senses went green in the face smelling it.

"What does this have in it?!" Fayt cried, setting the bowl on the side table between his bed and Albel's.

From the gagging noises Fayt had made while tasting the soup, Albel had already been looking up at Fayt.

"You didn't like it? It was just vegetables, like potatoes, carrots…and it had meat."

"Wait, there's nothing wrong with that combination. How can you go wrong with that combination? What meat did you use?" Fayt's voice was breaking from hoarseness the more he spoke loudly, and finally he broke off into a coughing fit.

"Hauler beast."

Fayt grabbed the water next to his table and gulped it down, his eyes wide as he stared at Albel. He hadn't heard that right, he must not have.

"What?"

"The meat is from a hauler beast. It's not favorable, but they are easy to find in winter, and have plenty of meat."

Fayt starved, but that was all right with him. Between the smell and taste of the hauler beast soup preventing any hunger, and his stomach feeling constantly full, he didn't feel the need to eat. The closer it got to the evening, the more anxious Albel seemed, too. For a while, Albel went for a walk, and Fayt rested. He was tired of being in bed, but he felt too wretched to climb out of it. Fayt didn't think Albel was offended about the soup, but Albel seemed bothered and tense.

As he was sick, his reflexes might not be decent enough to dodge the Crimson Scourge. If Albel was indeed tense, Fayt would have to be sure not to upset Albel. Sure, that was an easy task…he rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: tri-Ace can keep Star Ocean. Just let me buy Star Ocean 4 and Infinite Undiscovery, and I'm good. xD

Author's Notes: I got the chapter finished! I think. Oh, please, tell me if there are some severe errors in this. For the record, I abhor the seme and uke stereotypes most of the time. I don't believe Fayt's some wimpy, weepy uke. He doesn't talk like a bottom to Albel. But I still say, he's not always on top either. Poor Fayt. xD

Warnings: A bitter, lustful kiss. I've always been called a tease, so enjoy this "damn, Albel and Fayt ALMOST sexed each other up" kind of chapter. Men sexing each other up. Some cursing, oh noes! Some angst, but they'll get over it. And sex each other in the end. I hope.

* * *

Having thought he would return to Kirlsa, Albel couldn't explain why he stayed in Airyglyph several more days. Even after Fayt had generally recovered, the town doctor had recommended that Fayt rest a couple of extra days before setting out and traveling. Albel still hadn't told Fayt any of his plans, and he reasoned that he had only stayed in Airyglyph so he didn't make his plans obvious to others.

When Fayt was finally recovered enough that the doctor said he was all right for traveling, they both headed back out across the mountains. It wasn't snowing at all, but the ground was slick from ice. It didn't seem so cold for Fayt now, and he was able to keep up with Albel a little better. This made the older man happy, though he complained now and then that Fayt was clumsy. Most of the trip was spent in silence however, as Albel was too busy lost in thought and fuming at himself for being what he considered soft.

Once they arrived in Kirlsa, Albel took a right turn towards the Inn. When he turned around, he saw Fayt still standing at the two roads, looking puzzled. Albel didn't have to ask to know what Fayt was thinking.

"I'm not visiting that old fool," he snapped irritably.

Fayt suddenly smirked, skipping over to Albel and looping his arm around Albel's. Albel tried to tug away instantly, looking displeased. Since when did Fayt think it was okay to go around touching him so casually?

"You know you're just making empty threats, Albel. You always end up at Woltar's place."

Albel stopped fighting Fayt's hold on his arm and stood still a moment.

"You don't take me seriously?" His glare pierced through Fayt; at least, Albel wanted to think it brought some kind of mental anguish to Fayt. He wasn't aware of the younger boy's immunity to such a glare. "I'd never hear the end of it. The old coot will be lecturing us for hours for not returning here sooner and talking to him. Do what you'd like, but I'm headed for the Inn."

He coolly jerked his arm from Fayt's hold and sauntered up to the Inn door; he disappeared behind it a few minutes later, leaving Fayt on the dirt road.

* * *

Following Albel into the Inn was the last thing Fayt felt like doing. To say he was irked with Albel was an understatement. When he thought he had Albel figured out, even just a little bit, the older man only resented it.

_Why does he always lie to himself so much? _Fayt thought, walking down the dirt road to sit on a barrel just outside a tavern. A group of children played near him, their shouts loud and silly – they were pretending to save the world from the Vile Wind as part of the Airyglyph military. Fayt continued to sit on the barrel, staring off towards the mines. Occasionally, his gaze drifted to the mansion where Woltar resided. Guards stood outside keeping watch at the gates, just as Fayt had always remembered.

Fayt didn't want to go back to the inn and deal with Albel; he was far too grumpy himself for once. He was tiring of Albel at the moment, and they were likely to end up fighting at this point – one involving their swords. Instead, he found himself drifting into a tavern, now old enough to order something alcoholic unlike the last time he'd been on Elicoor II. He swished the amber liquid in his glass before letting the sharp, hard liquor burn down his throat. Okay, so alcohol wasn't really as tasty as he thought it was going to be – at least, not on Elicoor II.

Fayt decided to stumble back to the inn, the alcohol affecting his vision slightly, and he was feeling very drifty. Okay, so he was a lightweight. It had to be the alcohol on Elicoor II.

"You know…" Fayt told Albel finally as they settled into their separate beds, "I don't really care what you do with Woltar. But I have to know, why are we here?"

The older man only let out a grunt, turning to face the wall and ignoring Fayt across the room. So that's how he was going to be. Fayt should have figured as much, but this was starting to grow annoying. What had happened to the Albel he'd snuggled with in Airyglyph, who had patiently waited for him to recover while force-feeding him hauler beast soup? Albel only acted aloof, and he failed at it. If he didn't think Fayt saw right through that, he was the biggest fool of them all.

"You know, the silent treatment doesn't work on me," Fayt said, pulling off his covers and standing up. Whether it was the alcohol affecting his judgment or Fayt's own desires that made him slip in next to Albel in the other bed, Fayt didn't really know – or conveniently pretended not to know. By now, the alcohol should have worn off, but who cared?

"Get back in your own bed, fool," Albel spat in a low voice, shifting to distance himself from his companion as much as possible. "You shouldn't be so drunk you can't find your own bed. Next time, don't drink if you can't handle it."

Choosing to ignore those words, Fayt slid just barely on the narrow mattress and his hip came in contact with the small of Albel's back. He could feel Albel tense up, but he didn't bother to move away – what was the point of touching him if he'd just pull away an instant later? He wanted to be closer to Albel, and understand what was making the swordsman so tense. Unlike Albel, Fayt was far more sensitive to what was going on around him. He couldn't just dismiss what was going on. And Albel…well, all Albel could do was pout under the covers. Yes, Fayt _knew_ Albel had to be pouting, even if in the darkness he couldn't really make out any expression.

Fayt sighed and rested his head down on the mattress. "You know, you can't be silent forever. There's no use in my being here if you won't tell me anything, Albel."

There came no answer at first, and Fayt scooted his hip a little closer, the rest of his body following in suit, until Fayt was practically glued to Albel's entire back. The older man was still tense, and Fayt could feel it in every well-defined muscle. What Fayt had said was true, though, and he had to wonder as he rested next to Albel just why he'd come along. They'd been traveling together, and had even gone to different planets. They had explored what had been known as the Eternal Sphere, they'd been in 4D space, and still they couldn't seem to confide in each other. There wasn't a lack of respect – out of most of the people they'd fought next to, Albel respected Fayt the most, and it was something Fayt was well aware of. Fayt had been cheeky, besting Albel or at least boasting that he could best Albel, and then proving it. The boy was more than just words and empty threats, and that impressed Albel even if he was a pissy little bitch about losing.

It was a sudden movement when the older man rolled over and Fayt felt tight hands grasp and hold his wrists against the mattress. Albel flipped a leg over Fayt's body, straddling him, and reached down to put his warm, wet tongue against Fayt's chin, working up to the lips before hastily biting Fayt's bottom lip. And just like that. Albel pulled away suddenly, flipping over Fayt entirely and exiting the bed to steal Fayt's.

Fayt didn't know how to react but in shock. He shouldn't really be shocked, he knew he shouldn't. It had not been the only time Albel had made any sexual contact with Fayt. They'd spent a lot of nights together, travelling and exploring, sparring and then sleeping together in a tent. During those multiple times, there had been a few lustful encounters, sometimes initiated by Fayt but most often by Albel. Fayt pressed his lips together. He was not a bottom, he was so not a bottom in this relationship! _If I could even be called a relationship_, Fayt thought bitterly. _I am so not a bottom. _

_Well, at least, not without a fight._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same thing I've been claiming. It's not mine, and I have no intention of stealing it. But maybe, someday, I'll work for a game company and translate it! Eh, you're not impressed? Aw.

Author's Note: One minute, I'm worried about the complete lack of plot, and the next I'm totally unconcerned. I'm not sure whether I should be more worried I'm unconcerned, or should just stick with being unconcerned. It's a short chapter, by the way. I felt that what comes next deserves a separate chapter. Oh, and as for the graves, I always think there are more to the towns than in any game, so I believe there are more than the few they show in game.

Warnings: Men. And they're together. I suggest hiding. Or getting a camera and enjoying the show.

* * *

If warranted, Fayt could be a sadistic bitch. He had pretended to be asleep while Albel woke up early and headed out of the inn. Fayt knew exactly where he was going, without actually knowing anything at all. It was obvious Albel was headed to Woltar's place. Fayt really hated to miss out on what would probably be a very interesting reunion that would probably make Albel embarrassed and flustered and angry. Yes, Fayt was a sadist, knowing he would have enjoyed such an intriguing, rare display.

Fayt stayed in bed for awhile after Albel left, his fingers gently pressing against his lips. He didn't know why he cared – he wasn't really dwelling so much on the kiss as much as he was his own feelings on the matter. Did he want Albel to get closer to him? Did he want more kisses like that in the future? He couldn't deny that he enjoyed them, but he didn't see Albel even considering a relationship either.

There really wasn't anything he could do for now about _that _matter, he decided. With that, he rose from bed and aimed to make some breakfast. Once he had eaten, he headed out of the inn and headed to the mansion to wait. The guards would have let him in – even years later, he still held the authorization to enter Woltar's mansion, and a couple of them even recognized him. But if Albel saw him inside the manor, trying to eavesdrop, he would probably have to get up close and personal with the Crimson Scourge.

He silently waited along the outside wall, occasionally trying to call over a two-tailed cat that glared at him suspiciously and let out hisses and growls every time Fayt made a move to coax him over. Eventually, the cat dashed off, and Fayt leaned against the wall, wondering what Albel and Woltar might be talking about. Woltar had often been there for Albel during his upbringing, because Glou Nox and Woltar had been close. Therefore, it was the closest to family Albel even had left, even if Albel wouldn't admit it out loud.

Fayt was all too aware of how much Albel never spoke aloud. He suspected the kiss last night had been nothing more than Albel's own attempt to keep any words from escaping his lips. That man was like a child sometimes. When cornered, did Albel use kissing as a way out?

"What are you doing here?" Fayt glanced to his right, in the direction of the voice he recognized as Albel's.

"How did it go?" Fayt asked, choosing not to answer Albel's question. He had one of two answers, after all, neither of which Albel would have wanted to hear. One could have been a cheesy line about being there for his friend, and the truth would have been the sadist in him wanted to know how the reunion with Woltar went.

"Woltar's a babbling old coot as usual," Albel replied, glaring sharply at Fayt. "I think he's becoming more senile than ever."

"He gave you an earful, didn't he?" Fayt said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

Albel's sour expression was enough confirmation for Fayt, and made him laugh.

"Why don't you do something useful with yourself?" Albel snapped, throwing back his bangs with the sharp claws on his gauntlet in an almost girlish, gentle manner. Oh yes, he was annoyed now. Judging by the past and Albel's usual foul mood, Fayt believed Albel was taking this all quite well. He had survived Woltar's questions and lectures, confronted Fayt, and there hadn't even been a death threat yet.

"I just wondered where you had gone," Fayt lied. "So I took a random guess and figured you were at Woltar's."

"Well, I have one more stop," Albel said, turning around and heading down the dirt road. Fayt quickly followed behind him, lost on what stop Albel would possibly make. There was something mellow about the way Albel was behaving, and it was strange to Fayt. He may have been sensitive, but he wasn't a psychic. In this case, he would just have to find out the old fashioned way by following Albel.

They turned into the area that had once been a church, where Fayt had once spied on Nel when she meted up with one of her subordinates. Beyond the wreckage of the old stone building that had once been held sacred was a small arrangement of graves. Fayt realized immediately where Albel was going, and kicked himself for not noticing the signs much earlier.

Albel seemed to know exactly where he was going. He didn't look down at any graves, searching for any names. He weaved his way among the stones until he had reached the one he was searching for – Glou Nox's gravesite. He stooped down, bowing his head respectively. Fayt highly doubted Albel was praying, but it seemed like such a similar gesture. Fayt stood back and waited patiently, remembering the conversation with Albel and Crimson Scourge. It seemed like so long ago, but as most things forgotten and later remembered, it was hard to recall all the details. All that Fayt remembered was that Albel's father's death had torn him up in some way or another, leaving not only physical scars, but mental ones as well.

_Though he was probably still a rude, spoiled brat as a child…_ Fayt had no doubts about that one.

Albel was not the sort of guy to open up his past wounds and start spilling his guts. He seemed so uncaring most of the time now, that it was hard to imagine that he had once probably greatly looked up to his father and respected him. Fayt tried to imagine what Albel might have been like as a child, when he was growing up, but quickly dismissed the ideas in his head when he tried to picture what Albel might have_ looked_ like as a child. There was no way he could have been a cute kid, and the images of a scowling child with similar features to Albel made Fayt shiver.

Albel completely refrained from offering any information while he seemed to be in silent prayer at the grave. Fayt said nothing – it was Albel's right not to have to share any information. There was no reason to pry, and even if Fayt had, he would have only felt that he was disrespecting Albel's time with his dead father.

There was one vital detail Fayt failed to realize, however. Albel would never have taken just anyone to visit his father's grave that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You guessed it. Square owns this, not me. I'm a lowly fan boy.

Author's Note: About how Star Ocean ends…I know that despite defeating Luther, they retained their consciousness, but I want to go with the theory that the Eternal Sphere also had some sort of consciousness, so it still does exist. So if you need to, call this an AU story. Some of this chapter is inspired by the opening of the game. Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed this or put this (or me) on alert. Thank you!

Warnings: Albel and Fayt, sexually, really isn't a warning. I consider it a blessing, myself. Oh, and fans who love this pairing? Please don't kill me yet. You'll know why I asked you to do me that favor in about two minutes. You'll forgive me by the end of the chapter, right?

* * *

_Oh yes, that's the spot_, thought Fayt, his eyes closed as a hand caressed his chest slowly, heading downward. He couldn't stand the electric feeling such caresses sent through his skin!

"Mmnnn," Fayt moaned, barely able to breathe. His back arched, sending his spine away from the tangle of sheets and blankets as a hand slinked down further, greedily pushing down his pants to get inside. "Nhhh…"

The door suddenly opened and Fayt jumped in surprise. It was a scramble to yank down his shirt and throw a blanket across his lap to conceal any signs of what he had just been doing. Albel stood there, looking completely annoyed.

"You know, you could knock," Fayt snapped irritably.

"And just what are you doing, fool?" Albel sneered. Fayt glowered at Albel in response, more angry than embarrassed that Albel had caught sight of what he had been doing.

"Does Maria have any news on when we'll arrive?" Fayt asked, changing the subject hastily as he reached under the blanket to pull up his pants and zip them back up.

"What I want to know is why you insist on travelling in this particular scrap of metal," Albel interrupted. He had been in a foul mood since the two of them had left Elicoor II and boarded the Diplo. At first, it had seemed like pouting that he had let his guard down in Kirlsa long enough for Fayt to figure out they had only gone there to visit Glou Nox's gravesite, but after talking a little to Albel over the past few days, Fayt knew it was probably Albel being possessive.

"She didn't tell me anything," Albel said dismissively, smirking and turning to leave.

"Then why the hell did you barge into my room?!"

"You're weak. Maybe next time you shouldn't let your guard down. I wondered what you were doing up here alone for so long, so I came by. I didn't realize I would be interrupting your little session, fool. Commence. I'm through here."

With that, Albel walked out through the door, leaving Fayt to steam in his room. Albel had been more intolerable to be around since Fayt had asked Maria to give them a lift on the Diplo. Shortly after speaking with Maria and requesting that she drop them off at Earth, Albel had pointed out something Fayt admittedly had been too daft to catch. The way Maria looked at him was similar to the way Sophia had often looked at Fayt of late, and it was making Albel possessive. That was the reason for Albel's foul mood. Everybody wanted a piece of Fayt Leingod, and it was driving the blue-haired boy insane.

"Is it my pheromones?" Fayt wondered out loud, flopping backwards onto the bed. Sophia was his precious childhood friend, and after a few tears during a talk with her, she had come to accept that he wanted to remain friends only. Fayt had completely overlooked Maria's affectionate glances until Albel had pointed them out. As for Albel…well, he still couldn't tell if Albel liked him, but he knew there was lust between them. For some reason, Albel managed to stimulate Fayt in ways that Fayt enjoyed, and so it became acceptable. To say they were in a relationship was probably a bit brash, though.

If travelling with Maria or anyone else was going to cause conflicting emotions and jealousy, though, Fayt had to consider his best travelling options. Asking for favors like a lift on the Diplo was probably too inconsiderate, though it was too late for this particular situation.

_Maybe I need to get my own ship… _Fayt thought, flipping a comforter over the top of himself. _It will come in handy if Albel and I continue travelling and exploring._

What had prompted them to travel, Fayt couldn't be sure. Shortly after the events with Luther, he had considered continuing with college, but instead lacked the interest anymore and dropped out. His mother had disapproved, but her rambling son made it clear that he couldn't stay in one place for long. Somewhere along the road, Albel had followed Fayt without any serious expectations or destinations. It was a comfort to have someone to travel with, and even better that there were no expectations – at least, not until Albel had shown signs of jealousy.

_Yeah, I think we'll definitely need a ship of our own. _

-

It had been years since Fayt had stepped onto Earth. It did not look much different from the last time. It was one of the busiest planets he had ever been to, and after having visited so many quiet villages without the fuss of heavy traffic, angry passerby, and screaming brats who begged their parents for every new invention or toy, Fayt decided he didn't care for Earth that much. Albel managed to voice the best description as they stepped out of their air taxi onto a street in New York City.

"What an overpopulated, polluted cesspool," Albel hissed, looking around in disgust.

"Just don't bump into anyone – and if they bump into you, don't go slicing them up," Fayt lectured to his companion. They quickly began walking so as not to get swept up in the traffic of people. The skies were crowded with air cars, the subways packed full, the streets filled with normal cars, and the walkways brimmed with pedestrians.

"I'm not a child," Albel snapped, but Fayt could tell that the crowds were making him tense. It didn't help when everyone who walked by gave Albel a lingering stare before moving on past. "What are they staring at?!"

"Your gauntlet, or your clothes," Fayt explained, looking upward at road signs for directions. He had no familiarity with New York City, and while it hadn't changed, it was nearly unrecognizable from the pictures he had seen in his history books. It was a city that never died, but the history of it was buried under the latest skyscrapers and high-rising roads and walkways. Despite the walkways and parks filled with trees and plants, the air still smelled stifling. Fayt wanted to hurry to the port and look into a ship with Albel and then leave as soon as possible.

"You think you can just order a ship," Albel had sneered at him earlier, when they got on the air taxi. Fayt was not sure, but he had a lot of funding and it was just going to be the two of them travelling. Fayt, for the most part, could easily operate a small vessel.

"I want new clothes," Fayt said as they passed the exit on the walkway for a large shopping district. The port was just up ahead, at the next right. "You could use new clothes too Albel."

"Are you afraid you're not blending in?" Albel smirked at Fayt. "I'm not so fashion conscious as you, fool."

"It's not that. All of our clothes are looking ragged and worn out. Besides, you might like some of what you see in the stores."

Albel snorted and looked away. The two didn't talk until they had finally turned right and were headed onto the port. The crowd had thinned as they neared the port. Most of the people were in uniforms, carting parts across expansive runways and running between garages. Both of them wandered around the port until they finally found the registration building.

"Good luck, fool," Albel said, and judging by his tone, Fayt figured Albel didn't expect Fayt to have any luck in getting a ship.

-

"That was fairly painless," Fayt said a few hours later, lounging in his bed at the hotel. "In a couple of weeks, we'll have our own ship."

"They nearly rejected you," Albel said, not impressed. He was staring out the window. Their hotel room was on the 11th floor and the view of the city was fairly nice at that level, never minding the giant skyscraper on the right that blocked some of his view. As long as he looked to the left, it was a fine view. "In the end, it was your late father's influence that changed their minds."

"They saw that I was just a college dropout. They won't waste their time and give just anyone a ship, you know. But I thought it would be worth it to at least try. I mean, I needed to come here for clothing and to figure out our next destination anyway, so it was the best move, unless you want to keep riding around on the Diplo all the time."

Albel turned to Fayt and scowled, causing the younger man to laugh. Oh, it was only too easy to aggravate his companion, and Fayt _loved_ doing so. Part of it was to make Albel edgy, because an edgy Albel usually reacted sexually, and that was exactly what Fayt was counting on. The events on Earth had been stressful. Even if the registration had gone smoothly, the feel of the city was always rushed and the air wasn't clean like they were used to on less inhabited planets. If they were going to come all the way out here, they might as well make the best of it.

"I don't know why you get like that. I can't return Maria's feelings anyway. She's extremely pretty, and she's got a beautiful-"

_Chlink! _The blade of Crimson Scourge pierced through the wooden headboard of Fayt's bed, just left of his ear.

"I'm not paying for that," Fayt said, narrowing his eyes at the swordsman who had climbed up on the bed and straddled him. Well, his plan had worked, and hey, he still had his ear!

"You're paying for everything," Albel said, his voice heavy as he leaned down into Fayt's face, his hand right hand still clutching the hilt of his sword. The bite to Fayt's bottom lip made the younger man moan, but Albel pulled away too hastily, read to stand up and return to the window.

"If you stop there, I won't pay a thing," Fayt threatened.

"Doesn't it hurt you more if I do nothing?" Albel said, smirking down at Fayt's face. Despite his words, however, Fayt knew from Albel's voice that both of them wanted exactly the same thing. Unfortunately, the same thing usually meant both wanted to top, and one didn't always come out the winner. "If I stop here, you'll be forced to play with yourself, like you did on the Diplo."

"Shut up," Fayt said, pulling his way out from under Albel and throwing him to the floor. Albel lost his grip in Crimson Scourge and scowled as Fayt rolled off the bed and landed on top of him.

"FOOL! Get off of me!"

It was Fayt's turn to smirk now, straightening himself up and pinning Albel's arms down to the carpet. This caused the older man to writhe, and when Fayt leaned in and went for a kiss, Albel bit his lips. This time, it wasn't the lustful, slow bite Albel usually gave his lips. Those were the sort of nips Fayt enjoyed, and longed for, and fantasized about. _This_ bite was like one from an angry little kid who had just had his toy taken away from him. In this case, it was still stuck in the headboard.

"Two can play at this, you fool," Albel hissed, using a slender leg to kick Fayt off of him, trying to use a similar tactic to the one that had sent him to the floor just seconds ago. The kick did not work as successfully as Albel had hoped, but it did force Fayt to release his arms. This gave him the opportunity to pull himself up off the ground quickly, but by the time he was back on his feet, Fayt was too. Albel's back banged against the wall as Fayt shoved him back. Instead of kissing Albel's lips (Fayt was wiser from his lesson only seconds ago), he forced up Albel's shirt and lowered himself so he could lick Albel's chest all the way down to his belly. This worked as Fayt had hoped, and he heard Albel groan and hiss at the same time. The man knew he was being defeated now, and Fayt had won this round – even if it was from sheer ambition.

The two quickly moved their activities to the Albel's bed, after smacking into Albel's sword when they tried to move to Fayt's bed. They quickly peeled off each others' clothes, discarding them to the floor while their lips were locked. The two struggled side by side, both maneuvering to gain dominance over the other. In the end, Fayt pretended to lose, secretly feeling more masochistic. Albel was apparently thinking along the same sort of lines as Fayt, secretly enjoying Fayt's masochistic side, and quickly found a belt to buckle Fayt's wrists together tightly before nipping down on Fayt's chest.

For the next twenty minutes, the sound of the headboard banged against the wall of the hotel, the sounds of moans and gasps echoing in the room. It wouldn't be until after both men were spent that they realized they were really thankful for the thick, nearly sound proof walls of the hotel room.

Fayt glanced tiredly over to his bed, his wrists still bound and lying across his naked abdomen.

"We're going to get into trouble for that," Fayt said, before rolling the other direction to face Albel and fall asleep.


End file.
